


all your love is revenge

by acidquill



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ahem. so first A-Team fic. scene tag/character study during the extended boathouse scene. title snagged from 'Bad Romance,' but in my defense it was the Frank Ocean cover. and despite the title, this is not a story about romance, though it is still about love. obliquely.</p>
    </blockquote>





	all your love is revenge

**Author's Note:**

> ahem. so first A-Team fic. scene tag/character study during the extended boathouse scene. title snagged from 'Bad Romance,' but in my defense it was the Frank Ocean cover. and despite the title, this is not a story about romance, though it is still about love. obliquely.

Watching Hannibal is like a shot to the gut.  
  
He’s never seen that look, not in all the years he’s served under the colonel. The knowledge that his friend, his commanding officer betrayed him makes Hannibal seem old. Worn out.  
  
Face respected General Morrison once. First because of Hannibal, because anyone the boss man looked up to, anyone he counted as a friend had to be fucking _solid_. Later, because he saw first hand how Morrison handled power, the troops, their team.  
  
And now everything’s blown to hell.  
  
He can’t let Hannibal pull the trigger. Knows Bosco and Murdock won’t do it. They’d do anything for the colonel, they would. But Face needs to be the one to do this. He isn’t stupid. Face realised months ago how much Hannibal blames himself for their stint in prison. Same way he did when any of them came out of a mission with more holes than they went in with, same as he’s blaming himself for not seeing through Morrison even now.  
  
Hannibal doesn’t need to shoulder the blame, not this time. Face can take it. He can live with the blood on his hands; he wants to.  
  
Face has always been ready to give up anything for Hannibal Smith. Everything. He’s taken bullets and boots to the face. He’s thrown himself at the enemy and been shoved into sandy holes with nothing but his tags and the blood in his teeth. Hannibal has stitched him up, carried him out, brought him home.  
  
Taking the shot won’t hurt at all.  
  
Except Hannibal says ‘stand down’ and no, that’s not how it’s supposed to go. Face’s finger tightens on the trigger.  
  
“Boss, let me-”  Even to himself, Face sounds strange. “I don’t want. I don’t want you to have to do it.”  
  
And still Hannibal says no. It doesn’t make sense. For the first time, Face thinks about disobeying a direct order. Hannibal will hate him; Face won’t be sorry. But Hannibal’s hands are over his, hard and unforgiving, finger shoved in front of the trigger. Boss man’s never been an idiot. Face stares. Thinks about the backup piece tucked in the small of his back. He could.  
  
“ _Face_.”  
  
Hannibal shakes him and just like that Face lets go. Lets Hannibal send him away like a child. He kicks a trashcan out of his way, too keyed up and angry with no way to decompress. His head’s buzzing. The cold chili he ate minutes ago roils in his gut; he barely gets outside before throws up, thick and sour in the dirt.  
  
Murdock catches up to him, reaches out. Face flinches. He doesn’t need. _Fuck_.  
  
Bosco limps over, murmurs something that must work because the two of them leave him folded over his knees. Face breathes. Tries to get himself under control. It’s harder than it should be. He closes his eyes, listens to the clunk-drip of Murdock tossing rocks in the lake, the screech of the far door as Hannibal leaves the boathouse. Tightens down on the urge to go back inside and finish the job.


End file.
